Lucretia Black
Lucretia Prewett (née Black) (1925 – 1992) was a pure-blood witch from the noble Black family who was married into the Prewett family. Biography She was born in 1925 as the eldest daughter of Arcturus Black III and Melania Macmillan and was the sister of Orion. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was in Slytherin house. She married Ignatius Prewett, making her an aunt by marriage of Fabian, Gideon and Molly Prewett (later Weasley)Sirius Black stated in Ch. 6 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that Molly Weasley was his "cousin by marriage". This means that Ignatius could not have been Molly, Fabian, and Gideon's father, as this would have made them first cousins by blood of Sirius. Ignatius was Sirius's uncle by marriage, and if Molly was his niece, this could explain Sirius's comment. See this talk page for more information., though it is unknown if she was close to Molly, as Ignatius was; it is probable that Ignatius was much older than herMuriel, Molly's aunt, was born in 1890; one of Molly's parents is a sibling of Muriel, so has to be born around the 1890s - 1900s. If this is Molly's father, then it means his brother, Ignatius - who would also be a brother of Muriel - would be at least 20 years older than Lucretia.. She was an aunt by blood of Sirius and Regulus Black through her younger brother. She died in 1992 and is depicted on the Black family tree tapestry. Etymology Lucretia was a legendary Roman maiden who was raped by the son of the king of Rome, an event which triggered the toppling of the monarchy and the establishment of the Roman Republic. She commited suicide in public protest against dishonor. The name is from the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly derived from the Latin lucrum, "profit, wealth."Behind the Name: Lucretia Also, Lucrezia Borgia was a Renaissance noblewoman from a family notorious for its ruthlessness and corruption. Behind the scenes *Based on a statement by Horace Slughorn, Lucretia may well have been a member of the Slytherin House. She attended Hogwarts c. 1936 - 1943, where it is likely that Slughorn was Potions master because he taught Tom Riddle from 1938 to 1945. *Since Lucretia and Walburga Black were born on the same year, it is most likely that they were classmates at Hogwarts. *Lucretia is depicted on the family tree tapestry very much like Misapinoa Blishwick (née Black). While Lucretia is depicted with a sad face, Mrs Blishwick is depicted with a smile. *281 Lucretia is an asteroid belonging to the Flora family in the Main Belt. It was discovered by Johann Palisa on October 31, 1888 in Vienna. It is named for the middle name of Caroline Herschel, one of the first female astronomers. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Notes and references Category:1925 births Category:1992 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Married individuals Lucretia Category:Prewett family Category:Unknown deaths Category:Wizards